Prudence: Across the Universe
by Weezy815
Summary: This is how Prudence came to be standing in Sadie's apartment after crawling through the bathroom window. Complete


All right. So this is a little something I came up with when I couldn't sleep one night. This is how Prudence came through the bathroom window. Anyway, I hope you like it.

* * *

I snuck down quietly after leaving a note at the top of the stairs.

 _Mom and Dad, I know you won't understand, but I lave to leave home. I love you, but I have to go. Bye Prudence_

The kitchen door made no sound when I closed it, clutching my handkerchief. I had to get away. My parents would never understand why I was the way I was. Hell, I didn't understand why I felt the way I did, but there was nothing I could do about it. It was time to leave home. If I left, then I would be able to find people like me. People who understood. People who would accept me for who I was. Who was I anyway?

That didn't matter anymore because I was leaving home to start a new life. Once I closed the kitchen door behind me, I stepped outside and was completely free. No one was going to hold me back anymore. I ran the whole way to the road where a trucker picked me up.

"Where you headed?" he asked me.

"As far as you can take me please," I told him, placing my bag at my feet.

I liked this man. He took me in without asking any questions. The trucker drove me all the way to New York. The city of dreams, but how could it be the city of dreams when everyone stays up all night and never sleeps?

Not long after arriving, I'd found an add in the paper for an apartment so I rushed to the apartment to take the room before it got taken.

A large man opened the door when I knocked. He looked like he could have been the truck drivers twin brother.

As the weeks dragged on, I'd been able to keep Doug, Dougie on good days, at bay with rent, but my control on the situation was slipping away and quickly. It just became harder and harder to make money the more I was out on the street.

He was as stingy as could be, but he kept a nice apartment and held parties often and real parties. I knew today was going to be a party because of all the silver he had placed in the table to be polished.

I came back later than usual, but Doug was nowhere to be seen.

"Prudence," he spoke gently from the kitchen.

I asked nervously. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to speak to you about the rent. You're two weeks behind and I need that money for another party."

"Yes, I know, but-"

"I need that money." The way he spoke was calming which made the whole situation all that more terrifying.

He took a step into the dining room which was where I stood holding crumpled dollar bills and some spare change in my hands.

"This is all I have. I'm sorry. The rest is as good as yours. I just need one more day," I pleaded.

One of his large hand snatched the money from my hands as the other grabbed my arm.

"I've been more than accommodating to you and your weird schedule and measly payments, but this has gone far enough. Give me my money!"

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to pull away from him.

"Money, now."

"I don't have it! Let me go!"

His hands remained clutched to my arm and would not loosen. I sank my teeth into his arm and he gave a loud cry of pain. Using his moment of distraction, I ran around the table which was set with the silver for the party.

"Get back here!" he raged. I spun to see him in the doorway with blood dripping down his arm.

I screamed at him. "Get away from me!"

When he took a step towards me, I reached my hand back to grab a knife. I curled my hands around a handle and threw it at him. The fork bounced off his chest and the second one hit him in the face.

I grabbed another piece of silver wear and jabbed it into his stomach when he came near me. He lashed out his arm and punched me in the eye.

He gave another cry of pain as I ducked out of the window onto the fire escape where I made my getaway.

An open window sat only a few stories above me, so I crawled my way over to it.

There was no one inside the room when I peaked in so I just slipped in the window.

I was in someone's bathroom and dripping wet.

"Hello, hello. Who are you?" a young man spoke slowly from just outside the bathroom door. He was sitting across from a man with dark skin who was playing a guitar.

I sighed and answered. I was the least I could do after crawling in his bathroom window. "Prudence."

"Where you from Prudence?" the dark skinned man asked me.

"Nowhere."

The first one spoke to me again this time being smart. "Oh, and before Nowhere?"

"Ohio," I sighed. "I was living with this guy across the street."

The dark skinned man spoke to me again. "Did he do that to you?"

"He was a mistake."

The first man stood and fetched me a towel from the bathroom.

"Where'd she come from?" a woman with long beautiful wavy red hair and attractive face asked as she passed through the apartment.

The young man with jet black hair spoke again. "She came in through the bathroom window."

Another young man leaned to peak into the bathroom. His hair was a dirty blonde and stuck out in several different directions. I watched him look me over completely as I stood there shaking from the cold rain and his eyes lingered a few seconds longer on my black eye. "Protected by a silver spoon," he commented, pointing to the silver wear in my hand.

I looked down and saw it was indeed a silver spoon.

* * *

There were a few references I made in this. Obviously the bathroom window one. But there is one from the Sgt. Pepper's movie from forever ago. Dougie Shears is Billy Shears brother who is obsessed with money.

Then there's the song at the beginning. She's Leaving Home.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
